


Friendship doesn't know genders

by Suonjar



Series: ... and suddenly I see you [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Otabek Altin, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Yuri is having his first rut and till it kicks in Otabek is there to give him company. After Yakov sends Otabek home, Yuri needs to call Yuuri for some advice because nobody cared enough for him to tell how to deal with the situation.





	Friendship doesn't know genders

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Celdria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Celdria) for correcting the fic! ^^

Lately, everybody around Yuri have been particularly annoying. He had never been someone who enjoyed that much the company of other people but he tolerated them for most of the time if it was needed and unavoidable. 

Nowadays, sometimes he couldn’t even be in the same room with others, especially with alphas. Their smell irritated his whole being and maybe it had something to do with his sudden grow-spurt that he could pick up now the others’ scents. 

It was confusing and disgusting, his head felt dizzy from the stupid pheromones he could smell now and it didn’t help that because of the sweating they were much stronger. 

He hoped he would never present so he never would have to care about heats or ruts, that he will be a plain beta and that the whole stupid pheromone thing leaves him alone but with both of his parents being alphas he hadn’t stand a chance. 

He was slowly and painfully presenting as an alpha and he was constantly angry at the whole world. It had begun after the Grand Prix Final; he began growing, gaining up in height and that knocked him out of his balance. Skating for him came always naturally but now it was a new level of struggle and there were days when he couldn’t even land a single jump because his legs failed him. That didn't help either that everyone around him seemed to be so fucking successful, even Katsudon. 

Everything seemed to distract him, and he was turning more frustrated day by day. Although most of the skaters used scent blockers and suppressants he could always catch some lingering pheromones in the smell of sweat, especially after Viktor came to the rink in pre-heat, smelling disgustingly sweet and fertile, wrapping Katsudon in that scent too as if anybody would want to steal him. He even hissed at Otabek of all the people who didn’t even smell like an omega. 

Which knothead alpha would find that stink alluring and irresistible? Yuri wanted to throw up every single time he smelled it. He knew Yuuri was an alpha too and Yuri couldn’t really understand how can he be so smitten about Viktor and his stupid pheromones and omeganess. 

More than a week after their obviously shared heat, Viktor and Yuuri finally came back to the rink and Viktor was still limping a bit but grinning smugly and satisfied and they were even more disgusting then before. Yuri just hoped he would never fall in love because he couldn’t even stand being near to them. 

He wanted all the scents to go away. 

Somehow, the only person he didn’t want to go away and leave him alone, was Otabek, because Otabek actually seemed to know how to use that fucking scent blocker. Yuri didn’t even believed him first when Otabek told him that he is an omega. Yuri was ranting about how he can’t stand the too sweet scent of omegas but had apologized as soon as Otabek told it to him. 

It was July and he felt off for days like he was getting sick and he just broke when Viktor and Yuuri were so annoyingly happy around him, practising some lift-ups – just an excuse to grope each other in public because they had no self-control at all. 

“Just stop the foreplay on the ice!” 

“Don’t be so prude, Yurio,” Viktor laughed light-heartedly, and Yuri wanted to scratch out his eyes. Maybe that way Viktor would finally shut up. 

Yuri shivered and the air seemed to be frozen just like the ice under him. Yuuri knitted his brows and stared at him as if he was an exotic animal in the zoo then whispered something to Viktor and the omega’s face took a serious expression as he nodded, skating away. Yuuri approached him slowly, hands raised before his chest. 

“Calm down, Yurio, I know it’s hard right now.” 

The growling was new; it was a slow rumbling sound starting in the centre of his chest, growing stronger and bursting out from his throat louder and louder and the near remaining skaters vanished quickly, not wanting to be near as Yuri pumped angry presenting alpha pheromones in the air. 

“Fuck off, piggy!” 

“No, you’re going to calm down and go home as soon as Viktor is here with Yakov.” 

Yuri continued growling but that didn’t seem to frighten Yuuri as he put his hands on his shoulders so Yuri wouldn’t skate away. Yuuri had a firm grip on him and if he hadn’t felt so dizzy, he would have begun kicking him to get free. 

Yuuri turned his head away as soon as he heard Viktor skating their way and Yuri saw the perfect chance to get away from him. He didn’t get far though because he didn’t see that behind Viktor was Otabek coming and he barged into him, almost knocking both of them off their feet. Otabek grabbed him by the elbows on reflex so they didn’t fall, just slid backwards a bit. 

“Vitya, I told you to get _Yakov_ ,” Yuuri almost hissed. 

“I couldn’t find him and Otabek said he could help.” 

“I don’t think Yurio needs an omega near to him right now.” 

Otabek cleared his throat. “I can handle him, it’s not the first time I see someone presenting.” 

Katsudon wanted to argue with it but Otabek pulled Yuri with himself, immediately deciding that he will be the one taking Yuri home. 

It was summer, _fucking summer_ and Yuri was cold, shivering like he was in a frozen hell although outside the sun was shining and normally it would have been too hot for him on the sun. Otabek gave him a sympathetic look, handing Yuri his jacket which was still way too big for him – but probably for not too long if he keeps on growing in this speed. Otabek led him to his rented motorbike and Yuri got on it behind him without asking, putting the helmet on his head and he held on Otabek’s waist like his life depended on it. 

Probably it was because the usually careful Otabek drove so fast that Yuri dig his fingers in his waist on instinct. 

Maybe if he hadn’t felt so sick he would have enjoyed the racing. 

They made to Lilia’s place in no time and Yuri was dizzy again when he got down from the motorbike. Otabek let him lean on him and escorted him in the house. 

Fortunately, the apartment was mostly free from scents, Yakov being a beta and Lilia paying attention to not spread her scent around. Yuri’s head was a bit clearer after the ride but he still felt off and he felt terrified because he already knew what is happening. 

His presentation is in final state and he is going to have his first rut soon. 

He wanted to crawl under a rock and die. 

This was not happening, not now when he had better things to do like landing a quad axel before Katsudon or Viktor does. 

He was panicking and Otabek grabbed his shoulders, gently shaking him a bit to get him pay attention. “Yura, focus on me. How are you feeling?” 

“Cold,” Yuri said with a shiver. Otabek nodded, leading him to his room. After Yuri sat down, Otabek got him Potya and warm blankets, and Yuri held onto his jacket which was smelling like Otabek – not like an omega, nothing sweet just spicy maybe a bit sweaty, it was just plain old Otabek like he had always known him. 

Otabek made him tea too and sat down beside him. Yuri blinked at him from the deep of his blanket pile. “Are you staying?” 

“Just for a while so you’re not alone in the house.” 

“Thanks,” he muttered, feeling a bit better that he has some company in his most miserable state. He was still scared what will happen once the sick feeling is fully gone and the rut kicks in. “Give me my laptop.” 

It was a bit hard to manoeuvre and tap on the keyboard so deep wrapped in blankets but he made it work without dropping the laptop on the ground, opening the last anime he downloaded. It was something Katsudon definitely not recommended but Yuri wanted to watch anyway just to prove him wrong. 

He needed distraction. 

Otabek hadn’t opposed so they watched the anime which was as bloody as Katsudon described it and Yuri couldn’t really follow the story because he was too tired to read the English subtitles. Sometimes he even dozed off, and Otabek opened the new episode after the first ended. 

It was the third or the fourth one when he heard Otabek muttering something in his native language, rummaging in his bag then looking up on him with troubled expression, brows knitted. 

“Maybe it’s better if I go now.” 

“What? You said you stay with me until they come home!” He heard how desperate, how scared his voice sounded. Otabek was here because he took pity of him but he didn’t care that he just didn’t want to be alone. 

“I forgot my scent blockers at the rink.” 

“Oh.” Yuri sniffed the air almost curiously, searching for a cue that something has changed but he was pretty much wrapped in his own sour and terrified scent to catch Otabek’s. But he had an idea. There are scent glands on the wrist too, right? Not that strong and developed as the ones on the meeting of the neck and shoulder but enough to be able to catch one’s personal scent, the scent of their secondary gender. 

He grabbed Otabek’s hand, pulling it towards his face and catching Otabek completely off guard. He pressed his nose to his wrist, inhaling deeply and there it was. 

Otabek’s scent wasn’t floral fruity like Viktor’s, it was something herbal he didn’t know and calming and it reminded him of a warm campfire in midsummer nights. Otabek was completely surprised by his action but he let it happen – just like when he took part in Yuri’s exhibition skate in Barcelona and Yuri put his fingers in his mouth without warning. 

Yuri let go of him. “You can stay, you’re scent is nice.” 

He realized a few seconds later that how bold it was to comment on his best friend’s personal scent and he turned bright red. Even the tips of his ears were burning, and he pulled the blankets on his face to hide. 

“Thanks,” Otabek said quietly. “You are the first one to tell me that.” 

“What?!” Yuri snapped. “What about your girlfriend?” Yuri hoped that the word girlfriend didn’t sound as sour as he heard himself. He didn’t like the fact that there are other persons who knew Otabek better and that some of them were emotionally closer to him. Otabek was his first friend and Yuri wanted to be the first one to him who knows everything about him. 

“I always use the blockers and she haven’t asked for it yet.” 

At least Yuri was the first person to know Otabek’s omega scent beside his family. 

After the awkward almost scenting, they watched two more episodes and Yuri couldn’t help noticing that Otabek shifted a bit away from him with Potya in his lap (that traitor cat!), and Yuri wondered what on earth he did wrong. It wasn’t like he forced himself on Otabek… or was it? 

Well, he didn’t do anything to stop him. 

Before he could think about it more, keys chattered in the lock, alerting them both that one of the adults arrived home and it’s time for Otabek to go. They weren’t prepared though that Yakov will rip open the door, looking in quite upset then snapping unfriendly at Otabek: 

“Altin, out. Now.” 

Yuri couldn’t understand himself when a tiny part of his brain (probably that stupid alpha he never wanted to have) wanted to take a new sniff from Otabek's wrist. He fought back the urge, just shivering from the cold when Otabek patted his shoulder in sympathy. 

After Otabek left the room, Yuri heard that his coach scolded his friend with stifled voice that he shouldn’t be near to a presenting alpha. He couldn’t hear anymore what was Otabek answering because he was quiet-spoken as always and soon the front door opened and closed with a quick click. 

Yakov told him shortly that they will leave him alone during the rut, leaving him meals at the door so he wouldn’t starve. After that he was left alone, scared and feverish, buried in the warm and sweaty blankets, still wrapped in Otabek’s jacket he forgot to give back. Yakov took the slightly confused Potya too although the cat tried to slip out of his grip, noticing that her owner wasn’t feeling well. 

All Yuri knew about ruts and alphas were experiences from his family and some dumb movie but having so many alphas around him it was not that surprising that Yakov didn’t tell him anything, believing he knows everything already. He definitely didn’t want any of it, he just wanted the biology to leave him alone, to let him skate… and if Yuri’s Angels will find out eventually about that he already presented, they will write him even more disgusting comments. 

He knew he is supposed to be horny, to think about sex but he buried those animalistic instincts deep inside his mind. He just didn’t want them to control him. 

He got free from the blankets, beginning to pace around in his tiny room, almost immediately shivering from cold. He was sure he is having a fever and his legs didn’t want to carry him properly. He found his phone in his bag, battery dangerously low and he put it on the charger with unsure hands, calling the first alpha who came in his mind: Katsudon. 

He definitely won’t call that stupid and love-sick Georgi. Or his grandfather. 

Yuuri picked up after the third ring, sounding a bit surprised as he greeted him. 

“Yuri? Why are you calling me? I thought… you know.” 

“No, I don’t and I’m fucking scared,” he blurted out, feeling too sick to care if it sounded weak and pathetic. “How do I make that go away?” 

“You don’t,” Yuuri answered. “It ends earlier if you give in.” 

“I don’t want to give in I’m not a fucking animal!” 

He heard Yuuri sighing with that tone Yuri knew it’s reserved for when Yuri or Viktor did something stupid and Yuuri had to handle the consequences. “Yuri, it’s a natural part of life. Your body is healthy and it functions right. Most people are happy about that.” 

“Well, I’m not!” 

There was a bit silence then Yuuri cleared his throat. 

“Have you… have you ever had someone to tell you about it?” 

“Why do you think I’m calling you?” 

“Oh.” Yuuri sounded almost embarrassed and that just wasn’t fair because he was an adult who should know how to handle this situation. 

And he did skate to fucking Eros. 

“I’m so sorry, Yurio,” he said softly and Yuri wanted to scream at him because he didn’t need his pity just the information. “What do you want to know?” 

“How long does it take if… if I’m giving in?” Yuri was glad that they weren’t having this conversation face to face because it was fucking embarrassing even on phone. 

“Probably a day because it’s your first.” 

That wasn’t as long as Yuri expected. 

“Just… relieve yourself a few times then you can probably sleep off the rest of it.” 

Yuri couldn’t believe that Katsudon (of all the people) was telling him to jerk off. 

“That’s what you do?” 

“Yeah.” Yuuri didn’t sound as awkward as he expected him to be. “That’s what most of the alphas do.” 

If Yuri was embarrassed in the beginning of the conversation he wasn’t prepared of what’s coming. Yuuri told him with fumbling words and short breaks what to expect and the biology of it, and Yuri just hoped this was the last time they had this kind of conversation. 

After Katsudon had wished him good luck (and Yuri wanted to sink in the floor), cutting off bluntly the call, Yuri flopped with his face down on the bed. He still wasn’t feeling any better and he figured out it wouldn’t hurt to try to sleep so he closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore what’s about to happen in the next few hours. 

Yuri woke up in the dead of night, sweating strongly. The shivering was gone but he felt his erection pressing to his stomach and to the sheets more prominent than ever. He knew that it must be the rut because he was never this horny before and he groaned in discomfort, wondering if he should risk to go to the bathroom for a shower. Maybe that would take away that strange burning in his body that was urging him to rut onto the sheets. He stumbled out of the bed, casting away his clothes and as he stepped out of the room, he almost tripped over the plate before the door. He cursed and shifted the plate in his room so he wouldn’t forget about it. 

(He did, anyway.) 

He had his first knot in the shower and the cold water didn’t help to get it down, making it even worse. He felt himself more miserable than ever because it felt like he didn’t have any control over his body. He covered himself in towels, whimpering at the unwanted contact and rummaged through the cupboard behind the mirror, searching for this toothbrush when his head clashed into a box of medicine. 

He knew Lilia had troubles with sleeping sometimes but he have never noticed before that she keeps her pills in the bathroom. An idea came to him and he took a leaf of the medicine. 

Katsudon said to sleep it off. He had relieved himself in the shower before, this should be enough for his body for now. He took the medicine without a second thought of the consequences and it kicked in really quickly because as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was already dozing off. 

 

* 

 

Yuri woke up with a start to an aggressive knocking on his door. He turned around in the sticky and absolutely disgusting sheets and his nose winced. The air was really bad but it seemed like he had finished his first rut. He’ll probably need to burn that sheet if he wants to get rid of that strong alpha smell. 

His body was a bit numb as he stumbled out of the bed and he was definitely in need of a shower to wash away all the dirt and evidence of the final part of his presentation. He threw on some clothes he had found on the chair. 

“You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday,” Yakov said grumpily when Yuri finally emerged from the room. He had a plate in his hands, and Yuri’s stomach rumbled loudly at the sight of the food. He was ravenously hungry and a bit dizzy but at least the sick feeling was gone. 

“Air, it stinks here,” Yakov tried to enter the room to open the window himself but Yuri growled. “Getting territorial? Get yourself together, I won’t let you growl at me.” 

Entering the kitchen, he was greeted by Lilia with Potya spread over her thighs. The cat got up as soon as she has seen him, jumping from Lilia’s lap and she run to him meowing happily. Then Lilia raised that box of medicine he stole from and Yuri already knew that he is damned. 

“Explain yourself, Yuri Plisetsky.” 

 

* 

 

“I didn’t say to steal pills, Yurio!” 

Of course Katsudon needed to lecture him after Yuri could go again to the rink because Yakov asked him why he told Yuri to take sleeping pills for his rut. 

“How the hell was I supposed to sleep with that thing between my legs?!” 

“By not taking medicine? You have no idea how hard you could have ruined your body if those pills were based on omega hormones!” 

“But they weren’t! I’m not completely stupid I’ve read what it contained. Leave me alone!” He tried to pump angry pheromones in the air on purpose to scare Yuuri away but the older alpha didn’t even flinch at the expression of aggression. Yuri was getting angry because at least the whole presentation could have an advantage. 

“Just promise me not to take unknown medicine next time, okay?” 

“Like you care.” 

“I care about you believe it or not.” 

“What’s happening over there, why aren’t you training?” 

Viktor skated between them, and Yuri felt even more angry about the fact that he didn’t even wince by the aggressive pheromones. In almost every movie omegas became so submissive and frightened from this and Viktor almost seemed amused like he was repressing a laugher. 

“Why isn’t this working?” 

“Are you trying to threaten me?” Katsudon said in disbelief. 

“So that was that strange smell… I’m really disappointed in you, Yurio,” Viktor said crossing his arms before his chest. 

“Why doesn’t work this at least on you?” he snapped, pointing on Viktor. 

“Bonded, remember?” Viktor tilted his neck challengingly on the side and Yuri huffed. Like he didn’t see that dumb bond mark a thousand times before because Viktor loved to show it off every given chance. “And that’s not as easy as you imagine it. I would advise you to learn to control your pheromones before you talk to your friends because it’s really rude to use them on others like that.” 

Yuri kicked the ice, quickly skating away. The hell he cared about their opinion. He skated a few experimenting loops then tried some spins; it was a good sign he didn’t felt dizzy after them at all. And his nose seemed to be less sensitive after he got some scent neutralizer. 

Finally, he felt alright. 

He remembered that he planned to speak with Otabek before Katsudon sprang on him with his lecture and looked around where his friend could be. 

Otabek arrived a bit later than usual and as Yuri noticed he was stretching at the benches. Yuri remembered Otabek said he is trying to become flexible enough to do full splits at least on the ground and now Yuri found him on the ground with his right leg bended under his torso and the other stretched behind him. 

“Hey, Beka.” 

Otabek looked up at him. “Yura? Good to see you.” 

“I brought back your jacket.” Yuri swung awkwardly the piece of clothing and Otabek got up from the floor, catching it mid-air. “It’s washed. Not that I used it, it would have been really gross to do… Shit. Sorry that I smelled you without asking. It must have been fucking creepy.” 

Otabek stared at him then chuckled, and that was the strangest thing Yuri have ever heard from him. “Relax it’s not a big deal. Are you okay? You looked really sick when I left.” 

Yuri shrugged. “I’m fine.” 

“That’s great.” 

Otabek took a snip from the water and Yuri just didn’t like that awkward silence what was beginning to set between them. Rationally, he knew Otabek was his friend, his best friend and that Yuri was extradited to his own biology the last time but it was embarrassing that Otabek have seen him in such a vulnerable state, almost drowning in his own stupid pheromones and he needed some confirmation. 

“We are still friends, right?” 

“Of course,” Otabek said, looking at him with a surprised expression like he asked: _is that really a question?_

“Great. Do you want to finish that anime we watched?” 

Otabek nodded and Yuri almost let out a relieved sigh. After all, it didn’t matter what the others thought or that some adults were dread to hear they were spending time together when Yuri was almost in rut, they were friends and some stupid scents and pheromones couldn’t change that fact ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please write a comment if you've read the story! ^^


End file.
